The Shower Scene
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: Maia and Jordan together in the shower. We all know how that's going to end! Pure Maia/Jordan smut, based on the shower scene in City of Lost Souls.


**I was pretty cross when Cassandra Clare skipped over the Maia/Jordan shower scene in City of Lost Souls, so I did what any logically thinking fangirl would do: I wrote it myself. And here it is, pure Maia/Jordan smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Shower Scene_**

_"Maia?" he asked unsteadily. "Are you..?"_

"_Shh_."_ She put her finger against his lips, drawing the shower door closed with her other hand. Then she stepped closer, wrapping both arms around him, letting the water wash both of them clean of the darkness. "Don't talk. Just kiss me."_

_So he did._

His lips were warm on hers, hesitant at first. He still wasn't used to being allowed to kiss her after so many years of being kept apart, knowing she hated him. But she was here now, melting into his touch, her skin as smooth as silk beneath his hands. He could hear her uneven breathing and feel the pounding of her heart as it beat against his chest, sending his own heart racing to catch up.

His hands slid down her back and she inhaled sharply as he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her closer. She had one hand tangled firmly in his hair, clamping his face to hers as their lips parted and their tongues wrestled for dominance. That was the way it was with wolves, and kissing was no different. Her other hand traced lightly down his spine, sending shivers through him. Their bodies pressed closer and closer under the stream of hot water until he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. He wanted this, wanted _her. _And he could feel from the way she was kissing him that she wanted him too. They were drawing closer, closer, and then,

"Oh, shit." Jordan pulled away, and Maia stumbled on the slippery shower floor. He grasped her arm to keep her upright, and she drew him close again, twining her leg around his and stretching up to resume their kissing. Going against the will and instinct of every nerve in his body, he pushed her away. Her eyes widened.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you!" he traced a finger along her cheek, down the side of her face, lifting her chin to kiss her lightly. When he spoke again she could feel his lips moving against hers. His words were light, but his tone betrayed his desire. "Why wouldn't I want you? You're beautiful"

"I know I am!" She smiled cheekily, biting his lip playfully before pulling away. "If you want me so badly, then why did you stop? Were you afraid I didn't want to? Because I assure you I do." Her voice caught with her last few words as she realised how true they were.

"It's not that. It's just… we don't have any protection."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Maia said slyly, tracing a finger along his jaw line. "You see, I'm on the pill."

Jordan's heart thumped faster, and he lifted the corners of his mouth in a sly grin. "Well in that case…"

And suddenly his arms were around her, lifting her slightly and pulling her against him. Their lips met, and the playfulness from earlier was gone. This kiss was fire and ice, passion and force edged with a kind of hungry desperation. She moaned as he kissed her collarbone, neck, jawline before returning to her mouth. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades, scraping lines down his back as he pushed himself inside her, thrusting her up against the porcelain wall of the shower. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she gasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair and throwing her head back. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin of her collarbone. He had thought that there was no physical way for them to possibly get any closer, but he had been wrong. Their bodies twined together, limbs tangling and skin burning with passion, surrounded like smoke by the thick fog from the shower.

He was a part of her now and she pressed him closer, sure that if they broke away even for a second, the world would surely tear itself apart. Her breath was coming in gasps now and his fingers were digging into her hips. His nails hurt but she didn't care. He pushed against her again and again, a rhythm that built and built and gathered in speed and force until at last it stopped, accompanied by gasps and moans and a rush of desire and release. Maia opened her eyes, slowly untangling her hand from Jordan's hair, unwrapping her legs from his waist until she stood shakily on her feet. Jordan's hair was plastered to his head, dripping with a mixture of sweat and hot water, and he ran an unsteady hand through it as he stared at Maia with wide eyes.

"Wow" he breathed.

"I could say the same." Her voice was husky, her face shining red from the heat of both the water and what she had just done.

Jordan gave an awkward laugh that he didn't seem to have enough breath for, and tilted his head back to let the water run over his face, using his hands to scrub his face. Maia reached for the shelf behind his head and handed him a bar of soap. He gave her a shaky smile and began to wash his arms and shoulders. She smiled back and leaned against the shower wall, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The steam in the shower was making the air too thick and causing her to feel slightly suffocated. It was a relief when Jordan swore and stepped out of the stream, turning off the tap and announcing with disgust that the water had gone cold. Maia grinned and slid the glass door open, stepping out onto the towel on the floor. As they gathered up their clothes she couldn't help but check out her reflection in the mirror. She sighed resignedly when she noticed the round purple bruise just above her collar bone.

Jordan saw what she was looking at and grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Just be thankful werewolves heal fast" he told her, opening the bathroom door and slipping back out into the bedroom. Maia rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

***Hides face***

**I know! I'm terrible at writing smut. **

**Feed back would be good, pretty please? Anything I could have done to make that better?**

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
